SAA Big Brother UK Season 5
Big Brother 5, is the fifth series of the SAA Reality Show, Big Brother UK. The series started on the 13th July 2015, where 12 housemates entered the house, a further 3 entered on Day 12 bringing the total up to 15, the smallest out of the 8 seasons. The series saw the return of the power housemate twist, re-branded as the 'gamechanger' and ran for the first four weeks of the series being being axed. This series is considered the worst and the most boring. With the ejection of three people on Day 11-12 and the voluntary departure of Alfie & Remae on Day 20, the series was won by Caitlin (chubbbubs) Twists Series 5 saw the return of the Power Housemate twist from Series 2 and it was renamed as the 'gamechanger' It lasted for only 4 weeks. * '''On Day 2, '''gamechanger Laura began the first gamechanger twist of the series. She was asked to make one housemate immune for the first 5 weeks of the series, she picked Remae and was asked to deliver a permanent nomination to another housemate, she chose Big Dogs, who would face every eviction of the series. In addition, she was granted the power to automatically nominate another housemate for the first eviction, she chose to nominate Freddie, who joined Big Dogs up for eviction. * '''On Day 5, '''it was announced that Freddie had become the second gamechanger as he received the lowest amount of public votes during the first eviction. He was given the power to ban three housemates from nominating during Week 2's nominations, he chose to ban Big Dogs, Remae & Luna from nominating. * '''On Day 11, '''it was announced that Silas & Luna joined Big Dogs in facing the second eviction. However, following the ejection of both Adam & Britney, the upcoming eviction would secretly become a fake eviction. Silas received the fewest votes to evict and he was fake evicted, living in the basement for 24 hours before returning. When he returned to the house, it was announced that Silas (as he was fake evicted) was to be the next gamechanger and would be the only housemate eligible to nominate. He nominated Alfie & Freddie for eviction, alongside Big Dogs. However the eviction would soon be cancelled as Big Dogs was ejected from the house. * '''On Day 12, '''Lydia, Lindsey and Caitlin entered the house. And it was announced that one of them would become the gamechanger, after heated discussions, Lydia became the final gamechanger of the series. * '''On Day 22, '''following Jakobs eviction, it was revealed to the housemates that the last nominations of the series were cancelled. And instead the remaining five housemates were put in a room and couldn't leave until they all agreed on one housemate to avoid facing the public vote. After intense discussions, the other four agreed to keep Lydia & Lindsey from facing eviction. Housemates 15 housemates entered the house overall, 12 at launch and 3 on Day 12. All of this information is at the time of launch night. Nominations Table